As a glove used in construction works and operations in cold regions, a glove comprising an inner glove knitted from a fiber yarn and an outer glove covering an outer side of the inner glove and provided with a coating composed of a rubber or a resin as a principal component has been known.
In this conventional glove, the inner glove and the outer glove are bonded together by a hot-melt adhesive. As a bonding method, a method of: putting an inner glove with a hot-melt adhesive applied thereon onto a metallic hand model provided with a heater; putting the outer glove thereonto; and heating the hot-melt adhesive in a state in which the inner glove and the outer glove are in close contact while air therebetween is suctioned, has been known (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-47870). This method may often allow the hot-melt adhesive to reach an interior surface of the inner glove and the above-described conventional glove may often give an unpleasant sensation such as roughness to a user during wearing.
As another bonding method, a method of: providing an outer glove composed of a rubber or a resin on a hand model; applying and drying a hot-melt adhesive; putting an inner glove composed of fiber thereonto; bringing the outer glove, the adhesive, and the inner glove into close contact with each other by inflation with an air pressure from inside; and bonding by melting the adhesive, has been known (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2008-514467). However, in this method it is difficult to uniformly pressurizing an entire glove having a complicated shape and bonding strength may be uneven. In addition, the glove may often be deformed due to heating and inflation of the outer glove. Peel strength of the above-described conventional glove may be insufficient due to uneven bonding strength and deformation of the covering glove.